C 1 Star
C 1Star 'C 1Star '''is one of the many female members of Team BLACK as well as one of the later members of the team. An unknown celestial being who was found and taken in by the team. Like Dante, she possesses multiple alter ego's that effect her personalites and abilites. Background Info ''"I come from a small yet strict family. My family eventually crushed the last of my light until it was nothing but a small spark. Then Team BLACK found me and restored me to my original form. I owe my life to Team BLACK and will assist them in anything that is needed." ~Star in an Interview about herself Star comes from a royal and celestial lineage. Her father was an old King and her mother was a human. She lived in secret, with the king afraid and ashamed of her. Her mother and older brother loved her, but she was ridiculed and put down by her younger brother and father. Like Cinderella, she lived as a house servant. Unlike her siblings, she didn't take part in royal training though her mother thought her secret anyways. She lerned to love human culture, especially their music and cartoons Eventually, two travelers came to the kingdom, Dante and Jakob. They wowed the kingdom with their magic and knowledge and stories. Around this time, Star had snuck out of the castle to explore the kingdom. It was there she found Jakob and Dante and heard their stories. She managed to find them in private and begged them to take her away from this place. She told them of her life and lineage and the two agreed to take her with them. The three fled the kingdom and she was introduced to the rest of Team BLACK. Abilities Like Dante, Star's abilities can change depending on her mood and alter ego, which she develouped many to keep her compant and sane in the kingdom alone. * '''Positive Energy Creation: '''As "Star", her usual and original self, she can generate Positive energy, a form of energy with inherite "good" properties. It heal, fixes, mends, cures, and cheers up those in contact with it. While she can generate a small amount positivly, she can control the flow and pump out more if nessicary. She can alos control its flow, effect those who she chooses and avoiding those she doesnt. She cant, however, control the energy to the point of forming constructs or attacks, whether this is nature of the energy or her self is unknown. * '''Destructive Energy Creation: '''As BD, a darker alter ego in Stars subconcious, she can generate a darka nd destructive energy. This energy represents Star's negative emotions and is the exact opposite of Star's Positive Enrgy. It harms, hurts, destroys, breaks, belittles, and can even kill those it effects. BD isn't inheritly evil and seems to only want to protect Star, so its rare for any actual deaths or major injuries to occur, but that certainly doesn't mean its not possible. The usual usage for this energy is to create living entities that serve and protect Star as BD. * '''Emotional Manipulation: '''As Violet, Stars more emotional albiet in a positive way side, she can Manipulate the emotions of those around her to a degree. How much so is hard to say, as she usually uses it in a playful manner such as causing a room full of people to become "incredibly horny." She can also create illusionary effects to further confuse the minds of her targets. The full power of this alter ego is hard to say. * '''Unknown: '''Unknown is by far Stars most powerful and unpredictable alter ego. Its true abilites are, as its name implies, unknown but of the few times it has shown itself it has shown the ability to manifest a persons deepest darkest fears or reflect stars own fears onto a person and make them feel her fear. These effects have been shown to work on all members of Team BLACK, even Dante to a degree. Should these be Unknowns only powers is hard to say at this present time. Trivia * In her study of human culture, Star develouped a love for japanese literature. To be specific, Japanese manga involving homosexual male characters. * Of all of Team BLACK, Star is one of the few people Dante has stated to "not want to stab alot" * Star knows all of the FNaF(Five Nights at Freddys) fan songs by heart * Star's confimed musical talents include singing, the piano, the trumpet, and the bongos. Category:Members